


Hot under the collar

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal doesn´t realize he is getting in trouble while listening in on a conversation between some suspects. Will Peter, in the van, realize what is going on?





	Hot under the collar

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was written to fill the ‘Heat stroke’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Peter is eating his sandwich while listening in on Neal talking to their suspects. In the background Jones is complaining about the temperature in the van. It is tropical outside and the van isn´t equipped with air-conditioning, so temperatures inside resemble an oven.

Neal went inside as an art authenticator. They aren´t planning on arresting anybody today, they are just laying the ground work for their case.

The conversation stops and Peter can hear the men saying their goodbyes. He expects Neal to walk out and to come back to the van. But after fifteen minutes, he still hasn´t returned. Peter checks Neal´s watch and can see that the GPS pinpoints him still in the warehouse.

Suddenly he can hear Neal over the wire.

_‘Peter? Can you hear me?’_

‘Neal! What are you doing? Get out of there.’

_‘I think they are planning something. I´m hiding in the attic, there is a spot where I can watch them._

‘Be careful Neal, I don´t like this.’

_‘I hear something.’_

Neal stays silent and Peter can hear Neal´s breathing. He can also hear the faint noises in the warehouse through the open connection. Neal shifts. Peter wants to ask what is going on, but he doesn´t want to endanger Neal.

Time ticks away and Peter can´t help himself reaching out to Neal.

‘Neal, what is going on?’

Neal whispers something back, which Peter interprets as I can´t talk.

Both men stay silent, but when time passes Peter is just about to call it and get Neal out of there, when he can hear Neal again.

_‘Peter, I´m fine, but the warehouse is swamped and they are all heavily armed. Don´t come in.’_ he whispers.

It is as if he could read Peter´s thoughts.

‘I don´t like this.’ Peter growls low in the radio.

 

* *  *

 

Sometime later, Peter can hear a groan and his worry ratchets up again.

’Neal, talk to me.’

_‘Cramp_.’ Neal grits out.

Peter smiles. It is good to know Neal is only human and susceptible to bodily discomforts just like the rest of them.

‘Can you come out?’

_‘I guess they are finishing up. Let´s wait it out.’_

Neal is quiet for some time and Peter can hear Neal´s breathing getting shallower and more labored.

‘Neal? Talk to me? Are you OK? Are you hurt?’

_‘I´m fine._ ’

‘’Sure?’

_‘Yes Peter, I´m positive_.’ Neal snaps.

‘Is the cramp better?’

‘ _Can´t really talk Peter._ ’

Peter carefully listens to Neal´s too fast breathing and combs through his hair. This has been going on too long, but since nobody has left the building, he can´t go in.

‘You want to use the Exigent circumstances again?’

Peter looks up at Jones.

‘How did you know?’

‘Please Peter, it´s written all over your face.’

‘We need to retract him, Clinton.’

‘I agree, but they won´t stay in there forever, so let´s wait until they leave. If we go in now, all our work will have been for nothing.’

Peter wants to answer when he is interrupted by Neal.

‘ _Mozzie?’_

‘Neal, what is it?’

_‘How did I get here?’_

‘Neal, this is Peter. Keep your voice down.’

_‘Peter?’_

‘Neal, trust me OK? Don´t talk!’

Peter can hear the men in the warehouse say goodbye and leaving the warehouse so they must be close for Neal´s receiver to pick it up.

‘ _Peter?_ ’

Just as Peter wants to respond, he can hear Neal retch. He can see Jones´ face scrunch up in disgust.

‘Are we clear?’ he asks Jones.

‘Yes, they have left.’

_‘_ Neal? _’_

When there is no response, Peter barks ‘NEAL!’

_‘What?’_

‘We are coming in. Can you get out?’

_‘Out of what?’_

The amount of confusion is worrying, Peter takes his vest and jumps out of the van. Together with Jones they carefully enter the warehouse, but they determine quickly that they are alone.

‘Neal?’ Peter calls out.

There is no answer, but they can see Neal stumbling around, he seems to be searching for a way out of the attic-like structure. It is an oven in here and oddly enough, Neal´s pale face is completely dry.

‘Neal? Let´s get out of here. Jones, call 911.’

‘Already did before we entered. I will go see if I can find some water.’

Peter nods and addresses Neal again, ‘Neal, we need to get to some place cooler.’

‘Shh, we need to be quiet. Peter will come and get us. He always finds me.’

‘Neal, you are worrying me. I´m here, I found you, now, let´s get down.’

‘Is it safe?’

‘Yes Neal, it is safe. You know you can trust me.’

Neal seems to be studying Peter, before nodding.

‘I do.’

Neal staggers towards Peter, who puts his shoulder under Neal´s arm. They slowly descend the stairs. When they reach the first floor, Neal stops.

‘What is wrong?’

‘I don´t feel well.’

‘We are almost there, can you take a couple of more steps.’

‘I…’

Suddenly Neal´s eyes roll back and he drops down. Peter can adjust his grip and prevent Neal from hurting himself going down. Neal starts to convulse and Peter calls out to Jones. He keeps talking to Neal, reassuring him. He can hear Jones entering the building again.

“JONES! We are on the first floor.’

He comes running upstairs, carrying two bottles of water.

‘What happened?’

‘He had a seizure. We need to get his temperature down.’

Peter strips Neal of his jacket, while Jones takes off his shoes and socks.

They pour water over his neck, chest, arms and ankles.

‘ANYONE CALLED 911?’

‘YES, WE ARE ON THE FIRST FLOOR.’ Peter shouts back.

Jones quickly runs up to meet the EMT´s. They check Neal´s vitals, start an IV and put Neal on a gurney to take him to the ambulance.

‘Where are you going?’

‘Bellevue.’

Peter closes the door and they are off.

‘Peter! Over here!’ Jones calls out.

Peter is surprised to see Blake standing next to Jones.

‘Blake will take the van back to the office and we can take his car to the hospital. I´ll drive.’

‘Thanks Jones, Blake.’

 

* *  *

 

When they arrive at the ER, Peter flashes his badge to the unimpressed receptionist.

‘We are here for Neal Caffrey, he was brought in by ambulance.’

‘Yes, I am have him here, but only one person can accompany a patient into the ER.

‘You go Peter.’

‘Thanks.’

Peter walks through the sliding doors where a nurse is waiting for him.

‘Agent Burke, my name is Leshawn, I am taking care of mister Caffrey. Follow me please.’

Peter is taken into a room where Neal is laying in a bed. They are trying to get his temperature down with cooling blankets. He looks pale and is shivering.

‘He looks uncomfortable.’ Peter notices.

‘He probably is, mister Caffrey is suffering from a heat stroke and his body temperature was dangerously high when he was brought in. We are doing our best to get it back down to more acceptable levels while re-hydrating him. The doctors says he will be fine but for the moment we are closely monitoring him.’

‘Can I touch him?’

‘Sure, talk to him, it always helps to hear familiar voices. The doctor will be in any minute to check up on him.’

After the doctor checks Neal out and adjusts IV´s, silence returns to the room. Peter settles down and checks his emails.

He is just wondering if he can get a cup of coffee when he hears a whimper. He jumps up and can see Neal blinking sluggishly.

‘Hey Neal.’

‘P’ter?’

‘Yes buddy, It is me.’

‘I´m cold.’ He shivers.

‘I know Neal, but you were overheated and they need to bring your temperature down.’

‘What happened?’

‘You rest and I will tell you later, OK? You will alright once they get your temperature back to a more normal level.’

Neal nods slowly, his eyes are already drooping.


End file.
